


The Key Note

by aroashton



Category: Across the Universe (2007), Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Musical References, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroashton/pseuds/aroashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an idea from Chet with his voracious pot collection, and now Dean's in for the ride of his life - be it a short one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key Note

"You don't think it's too much, do you?" Dean watched the cone being formed before him. It was ridiculous. More importantly, there were three other sides to it. If there was anyone who could roll a magical joint from the freaking heavens, it was Chet. He still had no idea how he had made friends with this guy, but he was glad he had. Though sometimes their friendship was a little more than just simply... _friendship_. Dean didn't mind that component to whatever it was they were doing either. It just made things more interesting. Besides, he was a shameless bisexual, and Chet was...somewhere on the spectrum of things. He liked to compare himself to bricks of cheese - which he never really understood, and he wasn't about to go and try understanding that logic any time soon.

Chet almost looked offended by Dean's question, but it was more so mock offense compared to anything else. "There is no such thing as too much, my man." He grinned, before lighting all the important points of the cone, along with it's sides. Dean just watched in awe, like he always did. Chet liked it when Dean watched. He liked a lot of things about the Winchester that hung around him. It was a shame he could never get him to stick around for very long. Maybe he made Dean nervous - which he would only find flattering, of course. "Here," Chet inhaled deeply on the joint, pulling it away from his lips. A hand moved to the back of Dean's neck and pulled him in closer, their lips meeting, and breathed in the smoke into [Dean's] mouth, going slow for him, listening to him inhale as well. 

This went on for what seemed like days, but in reality? It had only been a few hours. The natural high had only slowed everything down the way they liked it. They had Kitchen Nightmares on the television, focusing on Gordon Ramsay's hands whenever they made an appearance, making inappropriate comments about what they should be wrapped around - which divulged into a debate about who deserves to get fucked by Gordon Ramsay more: Chet, or Dean. Neither of them could agree, so they just simply agreed to disagree on that subject. After that show passed, they ordered pizza. A double cheese pizza with cheese sticks. Double cheese sticks! It was a Chet thing, really - he just really had a thing for cheese. Dean was so fascinated by him and his whole cheese obsession. 

Dean would love to take it back from the moment he noticed it, but it was just sitting there in plain sight. A fleshlight. He narrowed his eyes, his vision completely focusing on this particular object. He didn't even know Chet owned one of those - he supposed to each their own, right? But he found himself looking Chet dead in the eyes, "You own a fucking fleshlight, dude." All he got in response was heinous laughter, something that irritated him. Maybe he deserved that reaction. It was stupid to point it out if he knew what it was. Taking a moment to stand, feeling like he was in the Matrix, he made his way over to it, looking it over. He didn't dare touch it yet. "When was this thing last cleaned?"

Looking over, Chet thought about it for longer that strictly necessary, "I clean it after every use. It'd be gross not to. I'm not disgusting." Dean rolled his eyes, looking back down at the fleshlight. He'd seen them before, but he'd never used one. He'd always wanted to though. Chet could see the curiosity and it amused him so much. Getting to his feet, he went right over and grabbed it, "Wanna take it for a spin?" Dean furrowed his brow, "What? It doesn't have teeth or anything. Just gotta warm her up first and lube it up. No one likes a friction burn." Chet headed to the kitchen, Dean following almost closely behind, watching as the fleshlight was prepared. He had never actually witnessed this before, and here it was, being done for... _himself_?

When it was done, Chet just shoved Dean into [Chet's] bedroom, the fleshlight in one hand, some lube in the other, having said something about not having too much fun with it since it belongs to somebody else. Swallowing hard, Dean set both of them down on Chet's water bed, undoing his pants, pushing them and his briefs down. He sat down on the edge of the bed, sinking down into it as he always would in this position. He glanced at the fleshlight beside him, eyeing it like it was some sort of alien. He grabbed the lube though because he trusted that shit, definitely. Spreading it along his hand, that same hand was wrapped around his cock in no time, stroking himself slowly, enjoying the quiet. He'd be lying if he said he was glad Chet wasn't in the room. He always did enjoy a little audience for this sort of thing.

Chet had mentioned something else about the fleshlight when he had pushed him into the bedroom, but Dean couldn't bring himself to recall what it was that had been said - but looking around right now? This wasn't Chet's bedroom. It was the same gross water bed, but not the same bedroom. He looked down and....yup, there was still a fleshlight on his dick. When he look up? There...was a dude standing there that he didn't recognize, someone with dirty blonde hair who looked like he was some scruffy hippie with no agenda and maybe some hidden priors, "I don't remember bringing you home last night. But I'm glad you're still having a good time."

Dean nearly yelped as he flung the fleshlight off of his dick, confused as he was suddenly thrust back into Chet's bedroom, and on the floor no less. His breathing off, he stared at the fleshlight from across the room. What the fuck? Honestly, what the absolute fuck just happened? Crawling over to it, he grabbed it gently, pressing a single finger inside. He was back inside that hippie's room again, except he was on the floor like he was in Chet's room and the hippie was lying in bed, "Why don't you come back into bed and we can have some more fun? In case you forgot, name's Max. Max Carrigan." There was a wink he barely caught as he pulled his finger out of the fleshlight.

Leaving Chet's room, the fleshlight in one hand, he finds Chet in the living room and tries to stop himself from yelling, forgetting he's only wearing a t-shirt, "What the fuck did I just sit through, Chet? I know I'm high, but what the fuck just happened? Who the fuck is Max?" Chet looked at him with complete confusion, not understanding a word Dean is saying to him. "Oh, come on. You're going to tell me this is just some insane trip I'm on? That when I stick a piece of my body inside this fleshlight-" he stuck his finger in, noticing the newspapers covering the floor of the living room, before pulling his finger back out and seeing Chet again with his weed collection, "-and pull it back out again, I'm just on some weird kind of psych trip?"

After a lot of mindless stoner bickering, Dean left Chet's feeling angry and confused, having taken that fleshlight with him ("accidentally"). When he got back to his place, he just sat on his couch, the fleshlight on the living room table, staring at it. He knows he won't accomplish anything by just staring at it, so maybe...maybe if he just... He gets up and sheds himself of all his clothes again, retrieving his pink, satin bathrobe, sitting down on the couch. Having prepared the fleshlight as Chet has, he places it over his cock completely, not letting himself be aroused this time - otherwise there'd be more to be distracted by. The only problem is this time, when it happens, he's seeing something incredibly different compared to what he was greeted with at Chet's place.

He's in the middle of a circle of hospital beds, surrounded by people who all seem to be in pain. He watches, the room dim, but somehow streaming in colours, a hot nurse coming in so she can provide them with a drug to keep them from feeling any of their pain. Except, they're all...singing about it? He shoves himself out of the way as the room starts to rotate, watching as what he assumes is a priest comes into the room, only to be blocked from leaving and dances his way around the room, then leaves. He's so confused, listening to the words, "Happiness is a warm gun," over and over again. Isn't that a song by The Beatles? He's so confused right now. He feels like he's in a technicolour dream right now and it causes him to pull the fleshlight off, tossing it away again. He can't anymore of that. Singing drug addicts is where he draws the line. No, magical fleshlights that send him into the musical hippie abyss is where he draws the line.

* * *

It had been almost a full month since Dean had last touched the fleshlight, last felt the musical stylings of While My Guitar Gently Weeps drunkenly being sung into his ears. He supposed that maybe he should get rid of the thing and never let Chet have it back, but there was also the sheer curiosity behind the mechanism of it all. Why the hell did such a thing exist? The next time he was going to be prepared, and oh boy was there going to be a next time. He was dressed to the nines for this era, the fringe along the arms of his jean jacket looking as ridiculous as he felt. The fleshlight was stuffed into his jeans, somehow managing to disguise it as a somewhat....larger looking bulge. He supposed he'd rather look more gifted in that department. It's not like he was going to be looking for any action.

The second the fleshlight was secured, a female's voice rang through his ears. He was standing in the streets below a group singing up on a rooftop. Looking up, he tried to see what the others saw. _Don't let me down, don't let me down_. Oh yeah, he knew this song. It made him smile. He could see the other people swaying to the music, but he couldn't see anyway into the building. Everything seemed blocked off, but a young blonde seemed to have found an alternate route. He followed her, going with her into a building across the street. This whole thing seemed insane, but she didn't seem phased by him following her up the steps in a hurry, pushing through the door to the roof. She was distracted by someone, but Dean was distracted by the man known as Max. When his eyes found his, he grinned, bigger than he ever had before.

None of it made any sense, but somehow it all fit together perfectly.He became addicted to what the fleshlight did for him, on more that a simple orgasmic level. It took him up to a spiritual level with people of a musical nature. He found himself at one point standing in the middle of a football field, watching as football players did cartwheels and did other odd moves for such a sport, his eyes drifting to a young woman singing yet another Beatles song. He still had no idea what was going on with this, but he had come to accept it. The longer he stood there though, the more he realized she was walking toward him, "Say you'll let me be your man," his eyes widened, "I want to hold your hand." She held her hand out toward his just as the fleshlight slipped off his dick. He cussed, sighing to himself. He was spending way too much dealing with this. Even when he was at work, it was all he ever thought about.

* * *

  **SOME TIME IN THE PAST** :

The sun was out and it was the perfect day for a walk down Main Street, looking to see if there were any deals in any of his regular stores. Maybe he'd cheat and grab some take-out, which wouldn't be much of a stretch for him, he always grabbed take-out because he always craved greasy food. Maybe it was all the weed, maybe it was just his cravings, who knew? Who cared? He sure as hell didn't. He did, however, notice the adult toy & video store. He hadn't been in there for a while and he didn't see the problem in taking a look inside. It'd been ages, after all, since his last visit for a video rental. Actually, he's pretty sure the last video he took out of this place he never returned - oops.

After a lot of browsing around the store, holding an unopened pair of fuzzy handcuffs in one hand, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over toward it, then headed in the direction of what it was he was so curious about. It was a fleshlight - just a simple fleshlight. It was a little larger than the ones he was used to seeing, and definitely pricier. He crossed his arms, thinking about it, then glanced over at the cashier, who was watching him. He pointed at it with one thumb, "Would you use this huge thing?" The cashier leaned over the counter to get a better look at it and saw what it was, then shrugged, then nodded. Chet assumed it was for the sale - either way, he bought the damn thing.

The first thing he did when he got home was get naked because he hated being clothed - it was like cling wrap for food in the fridge. He was not food being kept in the fridge, therefore he could go around naked in his home. He tossed his bags aside with things that didn't need to go in said fridge, holding the fleshlight package in his hand, getting it out. He gave it a once over, before going onto his laptop and searching the internet for things about fleshlights. Sure, Chet had some knowledge on how to use one, but he wasn't entirely sure if there were proper preparation techniques - and hey, there were!

After he figured out how to properly prep it, he got set up on his couch, a little more excited about this whole experience than one probably should be. He wasn't an entirely sexual person. In fact, he hated sex - but he enjoyed foreplay, and he enjoyed sex toys. He's not sure what that said about himself, or where that put him on the spectrum of things, but either way, he was putting that fleshlight on his cock. He slid it down onto him slowly, starting to hear a chime around him as he did. He stopped, opening his eyes and looking around. Was that music? No, his stereo and television are off. Whatever, he keeps going, eyes closed again as he refocused himself.

Chet couldn't contain himself as he felt the faux flesh surroundings. He thrust himself straight into the almost socket-like fixture, holding it steady, groaning - which broke into a confusing sound as Miley Cyrus broke into chorus throughout his apartment, Wrecking Ball blaring through his ears. He looked around to see where it was coming from, but he couldn't find it. He stood up, the fleshlight almost suctioned cupped to his dick, putting his hands to his ears, watching as Miley swung through his apartment from one end to the next, crashing through the walls. Fuck, just _how high was he_ right now? He finally grabbed the fleshlight and pulled it off and all the music, and Miley, disappeared. He stared, confused. What. Slowly, he put the tip of his dick back inside the fleshlight and sure enough, Miley was back, swinging and destroying his apartment, but then she was gone when he removed the fleshlight. Huh.

* * *

 

Dean was stuck in an endless loop of I've Just Seen a Face, not that he was complaining. The scene had been twisted in his favour of it being about himself in reference to Max. Sliding down bowling ball alleyways in technicolour ways, twisting, laughing, and falling harder and harder for someone that wasn't even a part of his own reality. Maybe that was the point of the song, the hint he was supposed to be taking. He didn't care though, because Max was amazing to him. He enjoyed seeing him in flower patterned robes and vibrant coloured clothing. He was an odd person, but a good person. The only downside was knowing he was going to have to go off to war. The longer this moment went on, he was starting to understand the first time he ever laid eyes on Max. That was him post-war, and there was nothing he could do.

Let it be. That's all Dean could do, was let it be.

The next time he took off the fleshlight, he kept it off. Dean didn't want to put it back on because he didn't want to see Max broken again, see him hurting. It was like seeing his own family broken, and he couldn't take kind of pain. Not all over again. He sent Chet a text, saying he was going to give it back to him. All he got back was "ok." Not surprising. Chet isn't exactly a wordsmith over text. He went to bed that night, the humming of Dear Prudence lingering somewhere in the back of his mind, making it easy to drift off to sleep.

When he got up the next day, not having to work, something made him put on the fleshlight again. Dean couldn't tell anybody what it was that made him put it on - not that he would admit to anyone that he was using a fleshlight to begin with because he was perfectly capable of "getting some" whenever the hell he wanted. The second the fleshlight was on, he was in a bar, looking at his own reflection, Hey Jude humming all around him. All it did was make him want to see Max more. "You have found him, now you can start to make it better." The words came out of his mouth without his permission for the first time out of all his experiences.

Oh god, he was a part of the musical now, singing along to Hey Jude as he went around to try and find Max, somehow aware he was back from war. Dean had no idea how he knew, but he just knew. He made his way to some cab compound, a shop of sorts. "Remember, to let him into your heart, and then you can start to make it better." He was still singing and it was flooring him as he saw Max. At least he didn't sound as horrendous as Sam did singing his version of Stairway to Heaven - or Chet attempting to sing songs from the Brave Little Toaster.

The song came to it's climax as Dean reached Max, his hands grabbing the sides of his face, about to pull him into a kiss, but before the kiss could happen, everything faded away to nothing and he was back in his place. He blinked, confused, then looked down. Chet was there, his hand holding the fleshlight, having pulled it off of him. "You were way too addicted to it, man." Dean frowned, "I couldn't let you keep it, I'm sorry." Chet got to his feet, brushing off the knees of his pants, not that there was anything to actually brush off.

"Because you want him all to yourself."

"What, who?"

"Max."

"Who the hell is Max?

Dean sighed, holding his hand out, "Just let me finish the one thing I was doing."

Chet shook his head, holding the fleshlight behind his back, "I can't. You're detaching from reality. Even if it isn't Miley Cyrus you're seeing."

"Give me the fleshlight you little hogger!"

Chet sighed this time, leaving Dean's room, "You can have it back when pigs learn to fly," but then he popped back into Dean's room, "Unless you want a hand finishing what's already started there," he was grinning cheek-to-cheek, gesturing to Dean's very obvious problem. Dean just glared daggers at him, "Alright, alright, a disappointed friend can take a hint. See you around when you're done brooding and pouting, honey bunches," and then Chet was gone, leaving Dean to dream about Max's lips finishing the job for him.

**Author's Note:**

> see how & why this fic came into existence here: http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/144852541565/


End file.
